


I Like The Way Human Beings Play

by LovelyQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyQuartz/pseuds/LovelyQuartz
Summary: Jasper accidentally walks in on Peridot's secret masturbation session and becomes curious.





	I Like The Way Human Beings Play

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real NSFW story! Hope you enjoy!

_Why should I have to listen to_ them? 

Jasper trudged through the field towards the barn, grumbling to herself most of the way. 

_At least I don’t have to live with them in the temple I suppose._

Upon reaching the barn, Jasper extended her arm to open the door, pausing when a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a small whimpering. 

Hesitantly reaching her arm back out, the door slowly creaked open to reveal Peridot sprawled out on her back. She was lying on a pile of hay, one hand massaging one of the small mounds on her chest and the other rubbing against wet folds at the apex of her thighs. Her face was blushed a deep emerald while her mouth hung agape, eyes open but unseeing. 

Jasper wasn’t sure what she had walked in on but decided she should make her presence known by stepping loudly into the barn.

“J-JASPER?!” 

Immediately covering her folds with both hands Peridot’s face turned a deeper shade of green as she stuttered profusely. “D-don’t you knock?!”

“What are you doing?” Jasper walked closer as Peridot cowered in…  _embarrassment_? 

“N-none of your business!”

“Whatever.”

Peridot huffed loudly, phasing her uniform back on and quickly running out of the barn. 

_What a weird Peridot,_  Jasper mused. 

Walking over to the beaten down couch, Jasper plopped down comfortably stretching out and sighing. Her thoughts started to drift as she began to contemplate her  _living_  situation. 

_What would Yellow Diamond think of me accepting my fate here? Why do I even care? She’s not even my Diamond._

Trying to steer her attention away from depressing thoughts, she began to think about what exactly Peridot had been doing when she’d walked in on her. 

_She looked completely blissful. I wish I could feel like that if only for a moment._

Breaking her concentration, Peridot casually walked back into the barn, making sure to completely ignore Jasper in favor of her iPad. 

“Hey. Wanna tell me what you were doing now?” Jasper looked over the couch, Peridot blushing and frozen in her tracks. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

Ignoring Peridot’s sheepish grin she continued. “Well, you looked like you were having fun. Care to fill me in?”

“Um… well it’s a human thing I learned about.”

“A human thing?” Scoffing, Jasper turned completely to give Peridot her full attention. “Go on.”

“Well, basically humans have these special reproduction organs that react pleasantly to certain types of stimulation. I-I was just trying it out.”

Jasper hummed thoughtfully. “Did it feel good?”

“Oh stars yes!” Peridot answered a bit too quickly, blushing harder and breaking eye contact.

_She looks cute like that._

“Would you be willing to show me more?” Jasper smirked deviously, enjoying the way the little gem reacted to her questioning.

Peridot tried to look Jasper up and down conspicuously, but this didn’t escape Jasper’s attention. Patting the cushion next to her, the larger gem invited Peridot over. Gulping, Peridot took the invitation, sitting stiffly next to her while avoiding eye contact.

“Um, I guess I could show you if you want.”

Mumbling under her breath she tapped her iPad a few times and pictures of naked humans appeared. Jasper looked over in curiosity, studying the images thoughtfully. 

“So these are the standard human genitals. You can form whatever you want. As you most likely noticed I had chosen to form the female reproductive organs”.

Jasper held the tablet, weighing her options between the different genitals. Then, in a burst of light Jasper had dissipated her uniform leaving Peridot awestruck. Jasper’s large breasts had deep red nipples with stripes running horizontally across their expanse. With her vision lowering, Peridot came to Jasper’s thick lips, white tufts of hair framing them beautifully.

“Now what?” 

“Now we get you wet.”

“What do you mea- mmm” Jasper was cut off by a desperate pair of lips and the press of small hands against her breasts. She hummed into the kiss, deciding that it felt nice to share a little intimacy between her and her new roommate. Peridot darted her tongue out to swipe against Jasper’s plush lips, granting her access and deepening the kiss. Jasper began to feel her newly formed pussy start to heat up, becoming dizzy and breaking the kiss for unnecessarily gulps of air. Taking this opportunity, Peridot began kissing and suckling at Jasper’s neck, leaving light bites and lathing them with her tongue.

“Mmm fuck” Jasper moaned. Her hand reached for the throbbing folds between her legs but was stopped by a small green hand.

“Not yet. Just trust me.”

Huffing, Jasper pulled her hand away and allowed Peridot to continue her work on her neck, eventually making her way down to Jasper’s full tits. Massaging a nipple with one had, her mouth wrapped around the other, sucking and nipping at the pert nub. Jasper’s panting grew heavier, feeling completely at Peridot’s mercy. Her cunt was hotly throbbing now, slick and dripping onto the couch. 

_This is fucking amazing_.

After giving the other nipple the same attention, Peridot pulled off the nub with a wet pop, sending a jolt of electricity right to Jasper’s pussy. Jasper looked absolutely desperate, eyes foggy and breathing hard. Smirking at her work, Peridot began to slide further down Jasper’s toned body, meeting her red pussy face on.

“Wow, you’re really wet” Peridot mused aloud as she stroked Jasper’s inner thighs. 

Jasper whimpered, spreading her legs further apart in hopes that Peridot would get the hint and touch her where she really needed it. Jasper’s cunt was steadily dripping now, soaking the couch. 

“Mmm Peri touch me more” Jasper breathed heavily.

Deciding that Jasper had waited long enough, Peridot ran her fingers against the wet folds, massaging them gently.

“Nhh good” Jasper moaned.

“You like that? How about here?” Peridot asked, moving her fingers up to Jasper’s clit, rubbing and flicking it gently. The yell Jasper let loose in response took Peridot by surprise, and wanting more friction Jasper shoved her hips in Peridot’s face, soaking her nose and mouth in her slick. Finally realizing just how desperate Jasper was, Peridot decided to take pity on her and stuck her tongue out to lathe at the aching pussy in front of her.

“Oh s-shit” Jasper stuttered, grabbing a fistful of Peridot’s hair and pulling her closer. Peridot’s fingers began to stroke around Jasper’s opening, eventually sliding in and stretching her out, testing her limits. Jasper was completely enraptured, moaning Peridot’s name loudly. 

“More” Jasper managed to breath out “More, please!” 

Taking the hint, Peridot proceeded to stick her whole fist into Jasper’s soaked cunt, making Jasper throw her head back and tear at the couch with her sharp nails. The display Jasper was giving had caused Peridot to become soaked herself, but she held herself back in order to focus all her attention on pleasuring Jasper. 

Then, as Peridot curled her fingers and flicked Jasper’s clit with her tongue at just the right moment, Jasper wailed, toes curling and eyes clenched shut. Her body shuddered violently, Peridot managing to move out of the way just in time for Jasper to tightly clasp her thighs together. 

“Fuck.. f-fuck… Peridot” Jasper whined, coming down from her high. 

Peridot couldn’t help but notice how beautifully Jasper’s body had arched at climax, and seeing the way Jasper’s face had blushed so deeply made the ache in her cunt even more pronounced. Ignoring her own want, Peridot leaned over Jasper as she panted roughly, inspecting her face.

“Are you ok?” 

“I think so” Jasper answered sleepily. Pulling Peridot over by surprise, she held the small gem close to her body, burying Peridot’s face in her large breasts. “Mmm that was good” she sighed, warm breathe lightly brushing Peridot’s gem. 

Peridot smiled lightly. “I’m glad you liked it.” Kissing the tip of Jasper’s gem, Jasper hummed dreamily, clutching Peridot closer. Running her hand down the smaller gem’s body she eventually reached a wet spot. Jasper arched a brow and looked down Peridot’s body for a better look, seeing her crotch surprisingly damp. Peridot blushed seeing where Jasper’s attention had gone. 

Noticing Peridot’s shyness, Jasper grinned toothily. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

“Please” Peridot breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two to this if enough people like it.


End file.
